


【忍迹】记一次办公室play

by AtobeKeino



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 15





	【忍迹】记一次办公室play

“这是几位部长的报告，请过目。另外，三十分钟后的例会将会在楼下会议室举行，此外，还有一位O……”  
“行了，西宫就先下去吧。”  
“是。”  
那“有一位”是谁他怎么可能猜不到。  
工作时间，干嘛要见那个捣乱的？啧。  
想着，迹部从那一摞文件中抽出一份展开，准备做些修正时桌上却没有笔，而衣袋里……  
嗯……？  
“……西宫，刚刚那个要见我的人在哪。”  
「那位忍足先生应该还在楼底，他说他在公司的咖啡厅等您叫他。」  
“让他过来。”  
「是。」  
.  
听着西宫的转述，忍足停下了手上的动作，半杯咖啡旋转愈浅。他只穿了件长袖衫，胸口袋子上别了一支黑底金纹的钢笔。  
“他只说了这点吗？”  
“嗯，但总裁的语气…他似乎有点生气？”  
“我知道了，谢了，”忍足将空杯重新放回白瓷碟中，小勺搭在杯沿，起身，“麻烦西宫再帮我个忙，现在是九点四十…嗯……请将例会推到下午三点吧，迹部那边，没问题的。”  
“行。”  
.  
等到忍足推开门进去，迹部直接抓过原本放在自己衣袋里的东西扔了过去。  
“你往本大爷衣服里装这个干嘛？”  
忍足抬手将那透明袋接着，里边的东西已经有些许化开了。  
“小景，这衣服……你没觉得不合身吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，这件是我的。”忍足拿出那支笔摇摇，“你那件在门后的衣架上挂着。”  
“你……”  
“我懂，这件我当时做小了，上次买东西送了包这个，一时没地方扔我就放那了。”忍足看着迹部身上并未显得有什么不合身的西装，眉微蹙。除了腰那松了点……瘦了？  
买东西送的？  
“你买什么才会送这种东西？”  
接过那笔后迹部面色缓和的不少，忍足的话多少让他有些尴尬。一时间只在几份开会时可能用上的文件页脚签上名。  
“这个问题……景吾待会也不忙吧。”  
“有例会。”  
“小事，我已经让你的秘书帮忙推迟了。”  
“？”  
你什么时候权力这么大了？  
忍足将被他重新捏得圆润的东西放在桌上，又将迹部跟前的那些文件连同电脑都推至角落。  
“那总裁先生陪我一早上怎么样？”  
迹部在忍足手伸过来拿文件时便往椅子里缩了下，但现在的一切都表明那并不是个好做法，他记得忍足进门时还把门锁上了……  
“不准……”  
迹部觉得这样的抗议有些无力，因为忍足已经单腿跪在自己双腿间半强迫的把腿打开，手脚很利落的解下了腰间的皮带。  
“有了之前的经验，我会小心点的，也对你老公我有点信心吧，媳妇儿？”  
滚啊，混蛋！  
“你还敢提上次？”  
他上次直接在家躺了两天。  
“那次是没有在这种地方做过的经验，而且……”忍足撕开透明袋，将那支软化了的固态润滑剂沿着股缝推了进去，那滑腻冰凉的触感有些许难受，“不刚好还有这个吗？听说有点催情作用哦。”  
那润滑剂细长，被迹部后边含了没多久就化得更厉害了，他不得不分心夹紧不让那东西流出来，忍足则是直接凑了过去。起初只是贴在唇上，待迹部微松口后才伸进去，勾着他的舌头牵回自己这，轻咬舌尖。一时间迹部说不出什么词，口中发出一些单音，他双手又紧抓着忍足另只打算在自己身上作乱的手。抑不住的唾液顺着嘴角滑到被扯开的领带上。  
随着润滑剂的融化，那【微小】的药效也逐渐体现出来了，原本只是因紧张而有些紧绷的皮肤也带了层淡粉，迹部瞪大眼对上的只是忍足明显有些得意的笑脸和微眯的双眼。  
忍足从口中撤离时迹部舌根还有些发麻，舌上似乎还有那种浅浅的挤压感，药效让还未开始的后穴已经能容下两指，随着他逐渐有些焦躁的呼吸收缩，皱褶一舒一紧，不少润滑液流在了椅子上，打湿了大块。  
全身都有些发颤，腹中火热，乳上和股缝间还有点发痒，而自己将要被侵犯的地方是在公司的办公室里，一切只是让他双瞳上带了层水汽，蓝眼变得朦胧透亮，下唇咬得发白。被忍足支在椅子上的双腿更加向两边打开。  
忍足却作了个让迹部有些羞愤的举动——他拉开了迹部办公桌的第二个抽屉，拿出一个拆了包装的橡胶外壳颜色糟心的震动器。  
他没法开口质问忍足怎么在他办公室放这玩意儿，事实上他隐约有些抑制不住已经挤到嘴边的低吟了，他甚至有了把自己的手指放进去的冲动。  
“我第一次买，人家就送我润滑剂了……大小不大，小景没问题吧。”  
迹部只能眼看着忍足开了低档后将带着震动的玩具推了进去，空虚了不久的后穴几乎是将它吸了进去。原本抵在唇上的手攥紧了拳，牙咬在手背上。  
“别咬自己啊。”  
忍足似乎是很轻柔的握在了迹部的手腕上，迹部这会力气不怎么大，他略加施力便能拉开。  
“嗯啊——唔……”  
堆积在那的吟叫声直接泄了出来，又被忍足用嘴堵上了，剩些细碎的呻吟。迹部被忍足的舌搅的晕乎，后穴得到些缓解，整个人被药力逼的近乎是本能驱使。  
忍足将震动器再调大两个档位后将遥控器随手扔在桌上，单手扣在迹部后脑勺上的同时握上了挺立不久的下身，拇指抹去顶端冒出的浊液时迹部整个人都抽动了一下，后穴异物震动的频率逐渐加大，他双手死扣在忍足肩上，早被脱光的双腿环在忍足腰际，将他往自己怀里压，胸口衣襟大开，外套已经在身后皱成一团，唯一还在身上的只要一件衬衫和挂在颈上的领带，唾液一直滑到小腹，胸口有道银线。  
“唔嗯——！”  
惊呼尽数被吞下，迹部有点痉挛，体液大多射在了忍足身上，少数溅在自己腿间，忍足就着还滴着精液的手伸到后庭那握着震动器一抽插就取了出来，与此同时松开迹部被磨的红肿的双唇。解裤子时迹部似乎忍不住了，只伸手抓着刚松开的扣子整个拉了下来，忍足甚至听见了布料撕裂的声音。  
“嘶…景吾你还真是……暴力。”  
“少废话……”  
忍足抬腿将裤子踢至一边，捞着迹部的腰将他翻过来，椅子这会已经挨到了墙边。迹部单膝压在那滩水渍上，另条腿跨过皮质扶手，半吊在那。忍足则从旁边绕了进去，手用力向自己这一捞，另只手抓着迹部一只手腕压在墙上，腰部施力，硬了好一会的性器直接是对着湿软的后穴整根插了进去。  
“呀啊……嗯——”  
迹部险些跌了下去，双腿发颤，他几乎是要被忍足将那条腿扳过去了，手肘抵在墙上，暴着几根青筋。  
忍足将他双腿拉得更开，方便自己进出，迹部后腰那块的衣服卷了上去，腰后皮肤紧绷，脊椎愈发明显，浑圆的臀部贴在自己下身，性器被紧致柔韧的内壁包裹，每次挺进撤出都有噗啾的水声。  
忍足能察觉自己的右手逐渐被穴口沿着大腿内侧流下的液体润湿，左手又被迹部反握着，他原本绷着的肌肉有些缓和，紧夹在下体上的括约肌则开始了逐渐规律的收缩。  
他前额贴在迹部背心，舌舔舐着脊椎线，腰部摇动带着侵入他身体的东西律动。  
若有若无的钝痛和一开始难以启齿的痒热没那么明显了，取而代之的是愈发浓烈的性欲，想被疼爱。迹部折着腰将胸口抵在椅背上轻磨。高仰着头，略侧着脸，面颊通红，张着嘴。  
忍足的尺寸刚好，后边应该完全被撑开了，整个后穴又爽又胀，腰腹麻麻酥酥。迹部手被放开了，这会撑在扶手上不让自己跌下去，忍足则绕过去握住了前面，迹部身体被带的更加下凹，忍足在后颈那吮出一个新鲜的吻痕后就顺着腰线舔到了尾椎骨那。  
忍足在握上充血的家伙后整个后庭绞的更紧了，内壁的软肉缠在性器上，磨得红润的被撑平的褶子已经开始外翻，其间几丝白浊是忍足抹进去的迹部自己的东西，更多的是溢出来的透明粘稠的润滑剂混着肠液。  
那内线电话似乎有些不合时宜。  
忍足凑过去咬他耳朵，湿麻的感觉弥散。耳朵那一直都是一个敏感点。  
“……接吗？”  
“哈嗯……”  
忍足放轻了胯下的动作，放下迹部已经开始酸软的右腿，带着他转身坐在了椅子上。迹部直接坐在他腿间，瞬间顶到那个凸起的地方时还有些难受，双腿被忍足抄着膝窝架在了扶手上，后边的男根在找到了合适的角度后就往里挤的更深了几分，迹部觉得自己小腹都被插的有些隆起，完全磨上了前列腺。  
“你来说……”  
忍足两只手都从大腿内侧摸了过去，一只手按在腿根上揉捏，另只手只三指在性器和两人的交合处间摩挲，扣在一边的囊袋上。  
迹部用力夹了一下警告忍足别乱来，深吸口气将有线话筒拿了过来。  
“……喂？”  
还好，声音只是有点哑，不至于被听出什么端倪。  
「一点预约的那位先生临时有事推迟了见面时间，他想征求一下您的意见，另外就是……」  
电话里的女声不紧不慢的陈述一些公事，忍足却不大安分了，捏着两团紧实的臀肉向上一抬，直接用力顶了一下。  
“唔……！”  
「…您…怎么了？」  
“没、没怎么……”瞪了忍足一眼，后者只是耸耸肩，换个方式扣在他腰那上下挪动迹部的身体，只是浅浅的抽动，迹部的语速明显的加快了，随着忍足动作的加剧他还有点喘，“你帮我安排…对，待会将日程表发给我…嗯文件待会来拿。”  
「好的，那我半个钟头以后再上来。」  
挂断后迹部抑制了会的呻吟零零碎碎的跑了出来，原本因忍足的动作前挺的胸膛更加向前挺立了几分。  
“景吾…文件还没盖章……”  
迹部眼前被泪水弄得模糊，忍足将刚签过名的文件拿到了桌前，又从抽屉里翻出迹部的私人印章和印泥，带体液的手捏着迹部的手拿着章子在印泥上按了下，甚至混进了几点精液。  
“盖这……”  
“嗯……”  
迹部颤着手在空白处盖上了一个，忍足重新开始了刚才停止的运动，他啃咬在迹部肩上，手带动迹部的身体自己起伏取悦两人。  
“等…这样、这样怎么继续哈啊……”  
“呼…工作时的迹部君看上去最好吃了。”  
“…混蛋…啊…”  
迹部根本印不了一个完整的章，有两个还盖出了重影，糊了一大块。  
“解决了…专心做我们的事吧小景。”  
忍足抓过桌上的小物件随手塞回去，文件被推到了另一边，迹部手肘下边被衬衫绷着向后套在了忍足颈上。忍足凑过去亲了亲他嘴角略示安慰，手上的动作加快，自己腰间也开始上下摇动。  
他又摸在了迹部还未被安抚过的乳头上，两指将乳尖夹在中间带着搓动，隐约有点精液溅在了桌上。  
“哈啊——”  
灼热的液体在体内喷涌而出，精液冲上肠道又缓缓滑过整个内壁流了出来，两人身上的衣服全都皱了，还打湿了不少，迹部仍被压在忍足腿上，自己一阵痉挛后也射了出来，第二次的量远不如忍足多，周围满是麝香味儿。  
忍足拔出来时还有声清脆的水声，穴口外翻的地方近乎玫瑰色了。药效被磨掉了大半，但下边还是抬着头，刚被顶过的地方又在叫嚣了。  
“侑士……”  
反正刚来了一次，再来次总比忍着好。  
忍足心下了然，只是现在再在这来一次就不太合适了，那小秘书约莫还有十分钟就上来了，自己还得抓紧时间清理一下现场。  
迹部办公室旁边就是一个卧室连带一个宽敞到奢侈的浴室，调好水温后他将迹部抱了进去，温水漫进还开着的后穴有些不舒服，但比干熬好了些。  
地上的精液和润滑剂清干净后他点上了一支速效的熏香，回到浴室锁上门后不久门外便有了脚步声，外门锁是忍足刚才打开的。  
忍足跨进浴缸时迹部曲着腿坐在那，见他来了又往里挪了挪，红着眼角。浴缸很大，两个人进去并不显得挤。  
“我直接进来？”  
迹部闷闷的点头，眼神飘到一边，不知是热水的原因还是因为刚做过，他面上红的厉害。这会他身上的一些指印全都浮出来了，正面看只有腰那有些，脖子和肩上的吻痕充血得发紫。  
啊，背后应该更好看。  
“你……看什么？”  
忍足的眼神让他很不舒服，他突然有些后悔提议再来一次了，他现在玩不过忍足，前两天本就没休息好，这会跑了会澡那药效也去了七七八八，至少没那么痒了。  
“这里…我刚才似乎没怎么招待……”忍足伸手按在迹部胸口，迹部只抿了抿唇，没说什么。  
还没这么摸过的地方极为敏感，忍足搓上几下就开始变得硬挺，他含上一边，手则向下重新摸到穴口那打了个圈便又按进去了。  
迹部似乎很享受这种感觉，半眯着眼，胸口起伏。他现在倚在墙上，腿照着忍足的意愿分开。  
随着忍足将后边撑开，还是有不少精液流了出来，随即便是更多的水流被带了进去，迹部只哼了声，双膝内折将忍足夹在腿间。  
“我以为你会忍不住自己摸两下，”忍足把沾满两人体液的手指给他看了看，“还是这么多。”  
“闭嘴啊。”  
忍足也不逗他了，双臂抄过两边的腿窝，手绕着抓在腰侧，往上一抬险些把迹部掀翻了，迹部不得不环在忍足脖子上以求平衡。那东西抵上来后他还是有些紧张。  
“腿抬高点，夹紧了，疼的话就咬我身上，不然可能就被听见了啊小景。”  
迹部听见门口传来了脚步声，张了张嘴琢磨着怎么让忍足等上两分钟，忍足直接没理会那些，蹭了两下就推了进去，迹部那下几乎是被顶了起来，手抓在忍足背上，叫声出了个头就被忍足堵住了。  
“小点声……”  
“啊…嗯嗯……”  
忍足就着花洒的水声掩盖动作起来，迹部咬在他肩上，感到忍足逐渐深入加重了力道。  
他很少这样偷偷摸摸的做，在自己办公室里也才第二次，虽说这是里面的浴室，但外边还有个人啊。  
他现在夹得紧到忍足很难痛快的来上几次，只能慢慢磨着内壁让他把注意力放自己身上，随着后穴不断舒展忍足加快了抽插的动作，水流打在两人的交合处，每次动作都能将温水抵到极深的地方，莫大的快感侵袭全身，喉中的吟哼拔高，险些叫了出来。  
门外的人似乎是拿完了需要的东西，不知是两人的动静大了还是有异样，竟向浴室走来。  
迹部被顶的没法注意是不是要被发现了，耳边充斥的只是肉体的撞击声和愈发加烈的水声，他感觉忍足在自己锁骨那啃咬，然后是胸间略微内凹的地方。  
“您在洗澡吗？”  
听见第三人的声音时迹部还有些回不过神，他全然溺在了情事里，忍足倒是没停下动作，伏在迹部耳边让他回答。  
“嗯……”  
“文件我就带走啦。”  
等到门再次合上，忍足索性提着两边的腿肌将迹部双腿按得更开，没了顾虑后他把身下人完全抵在了墙上，每次挺入都会让迹部完全叫出来。  
他衬衣甚至还绷在身上，这会打湿了粘在身上看得人想更加肆意的去侵犯他。  
几重刺激下迹部很快就被肏了出来，高潮后变得更为软媚的身体完全激起了忍足的性欲，没等迹部从内射中缓过来又开始了第三次。  
“你…嗯我……够啊……”  
迹部已经不想再被折腾第三次了，但后穴含着的性器再一次的硬挺胀大还是让自己的身体兴奋起来，过多的快感差不多让他只能喊出一些羞耻的短语，呻吟也撞的断断续续。  
“景吾一副想被侵犯的样子……”  
“哪……”  
“…衣服都穿成这样了……”  
迹部觉得自己那估计被忍足的东西磨肿了，身体仍自觉去迎合忍足的动作，全身湿的厉害，表情似乎是被欺负哭了。  
迹部最后也没能开成会，最后那几下弄得他声音以及哑了，忍足从房间的衣柜中拿出一套备用的常服给他穿好后直接抱着坐直达电梯开车回家了。  
.  
“……不知道为什么后背发凉，今天的boss怪怪的。”  
“所以呢，你把人放进去了？那位忍足先生。”  
“他刚才给我说让我把boss接下来两天的工作都推了。”  
“…后天自求多福。”  
“诶？黑衣桑你解释一下再走啊！”  
——END.


End file.
